Circle of the Revue
Circle of the Revue is a song by Starlight Kuku Gumi. Lyrics Kanji= • • • • • • • • • 全員 ( / ) 誰もが望む　一つのスタァに届きそうな腕 昨日　笑い合った君は凛々しくて ( / ) 勢いだけで飛び立てるほど　簡単じゃないよ ずっと　私の覚悟は試されてたv ( / ) ぶつかり合う運命わかってる 目をそらさない　みんなのこと信じてる 戦うべき　それは Circle of the Revue 剣先に迷いはない もし　いつか君と戦うことになるとしても 運命の二人のRevue 巡り巡ってく そんな眼差しなど　見たことなかったよ　ずっと ( / ) キミの言葉が　あの日の背中　押してくれたから ここに　私たちは今　立っているの ( / ) 情熱は燃やすためにある 一度燈った　この炎は消せないよ 受け継いでく想い Circle of the Revue 受け止める君のジェラシー もし　散るとしても　潔く散ってはいられない 始まってしまったRevue 前に向かうだけ 舞台　熱くさせた本気を見せつけて　もっと ( / ) 私の願い叶ったときは 信じていて　誰も不幸にさせないよ 戦うべき　それは Circle of the Revue 剣先に迷いはない もし　いつか君と戦うことになるとしても 運命の二人のRevue 巡り巡ってく そんな眼差しなど　見たことなかったよ　ずっと |-| Rōmaji= • • • • • • • • • All ( / ) Daremo ga nozomu hitotsu no sutaa ni todoki sou na ude Kinou waraiatta kimi wa ririshikute ( / ) Ikioi dake de tobitateru hodo kantan janai yo Zutto watashi no kakugo wa tamesareteta ( / ) Butsukariau unmei wakatteru Me o sorasanai minna no koto shinjiteru Tatakau beki sore wa Circle of the Revue Kensaki ni mayoi wa nai Moshi itsuka kimi to tatakau koto ni naru toshitemo Unmei no futari no Revue Meguri megutteku Sonna manazashi nado mita koto nakatta yo zutto ( / Kimi no kotoba ga ano hi no senaka oshite kureta kara Koko ni watashi tachi wa ima tatte iru no ( / ) Jounetsu wa moyasu tame ni aru ichido tomotta kono honou wa kesenai yo Uketsuideku omoi Circle of the Revue Uketomeru kimi no jerashii Moshi chiru to shite mo isagiyoku chitte wa irarenai Hajimatte shimatta Revue Mae ni mukau dake Butai atsuku saseta honki o misetsukete motto ( / ) Watashi no negai kanatta toki wa Shinjite ite daremo fukou ni sasenai yo Tatakau beki sore wa Circle of the Revue Kensaki ni mayoi wa nai Moshi itsuka kimi to tatakau koto ni naru toshitemo Unmei no futari no Revue Meguri megutteku Sonna manazashi nado mita koto nakatta yo zutto |-| English= • • • • • • • • • Everyone ( / ) Anyone wishes for it, an arm that just might reach a star You were so brave when we laughed together yesterday ( / ) It's not easy to take such a leap on impulse alone My resolution was always tested ( / ) And I know our destinies will clash together Don't look away, I believe in all of you It's why we have to fight Circle of the Revue There's no hesitation on the edge of my blade And even if a time comes when we have to fight each other The Revue of the fated couple Will turn around and make its way back to us I'd never, ever seen such a gaze before ( / That day your words encouraged me And they're the reason we're standing here now ( / ) Passion exists to be burnt And once it's lit, no one can put out this flame Preserve this feeling Circle of the Revue I will accept this jealousy of yours So even if I fall, I can't just stay falling gallantly The Revue has already begun We can only move forward now The stage, look for the truth that made you so much more passionate ( / ) And when my wish comes true You have to believe that I'd never make anyone unhappy It's why we have to fight Circle of the Revue There's no hesitation on the edge of my blade And even if a time comes when we have to fight each other The Revue of the fated couple Will turn around and make its way back to us I'd never, ever seen such a gaze before Courtesy of Revue Starlight Internationalhttps://revuestarlight-en.net References Category:Music Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Revue Songs